


Puddin’

by erodas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: Steve eats far too much pudding, Buckys faultBucky names him the pudding boy, Buckys faultBucky starts to name him puddin, Buckys faultSteve starts to notice feelings for his best friend,Guess what, Buckys fault—————————————Or where everyone thinks they’re dating, Bucky is flirting, and Steve is falling.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post on tumblr I saw a while ago

It was the night of Nat’s party, and Steve was actually quite excited for once. His friend was turning twelve, the eldest of the small group. He raced down the old wooden stairs, to his best friend, Bucky, waiting outside the door on his bright red bike. They had agreed to cycle to Natasha’s house for the celebration. 

“ hey stevo “ the brunette grinned, pleased with his nickname. 

Steve huffed a sarcastic sigh, as he took the gravel path to unchain his blue, rusty bike. “ I think we’ve talked about that nickname before....bucket “ he murmured, pleased with his own creation. 

Bucky laughed in reply, walking over to playfully shove his friend. The blonde shoved back, racing over and getting onto the red bike. 

“ smell you later! “ he cackled, as he left the other boy shouting in his back garden.

———————————————————————————————————

Ten minutes after Steve arrived at his friends house, the doorbell rang though the hallway. Natasha raced out to answer it, excited for more people joining the party. Outside her door, was a very tired Bucky, heaving after what seemed like running a marathon. Natasha smirked, and didn’t question. 

“ where’s Steve, Nat?? “ Bucky asked, leaning against the door frame. 

She laughed in reply, pointing into the sitting room, where Steve was trying to play a game of monopoly with Bruce. Natasha moved out the way as Bucky came storming through, to Steve’s surprise. 

“ you...didn’t unchain yOUR BIKE!! “ the older boy shouted, with no real anger in his tone. Natasha and Bruce looked on in amusement, with a hint of confusion. 

“ waait wha- “ Steve started to say, but his friend cut in between him. “ I had to rUN STEVEN. rUn “ 

With that, the boy on the floor reeled over in laugher. You’d swear he just heard the funniest joke in Brooklyn. He continued laughing, as Bucky looked on in anger, which suddenly turned into light laughter, until both boys were rolling in tears. Their friends looked on in confusion, wondering what on earth they were laughing about. 

Eventually, they calmed down, as the doorbell signaled the arrival of pizza. After much bustling around, turning on a movie, Star Wars to be specific, the eldest of the group spoke out. 

“ so...wanna tell us what that was about? “ she questioned, raising an arched eyebrow. “ he started it!!! “ both boys yelled at the same time, blocking out the opening tunes of ‘ empire strikes back’ . Nat sighed, so used to their bickering by now. “ Steve, you first “. Bruce added in, trying to help the situation, even though he’d much rather his friends to shut up before the movie starts...

“ Bucky shoved me sO I stole his bike “ Steve said simply, smirking in the brunettes direction. Bucky glared at him, turning to Natasha.  
“ and then, stove over here ran off, leaving me yelling in his yard! “ Bruce started laughing, so the boy threw a pillow at him.

“ and then, he forgot to unchain his bike, so I had to RUN, and you know BUCKY DOESN’T DO RUNNING “ he yelled again, exasperated. But instead of the sympathy he was expecting, he was greeted with the continued laughing fit from Bruce, the other two joining in. 

With that, Bucky tackled his best friend to the floor, among pizza and candy wrappers. The room was once again filled with laughter, as the boys play fought. 

———————————————————————————————

After hours of film watching and board game playing, the group of friends began to get tired and bored. They debated on what they should do next, to celebrate Nat’s birthday. Bucky lay upside down on a tattered, worn couch, sipping on an empty capri sun. He pondered for a bit, before declaring he had this great idea. He sat up, and yelled with delight, “ truth or dare! “ 

The others groaned with dismay, especially Steve, with his intense hatred for getting into trouble. “ come on guys, it’ll be fun! Either that or we raid the fridge “  
Steve began to raise his hand for the fridge raiding, but quickly put it down as a glare from the brunette was pointed at him. “ okayyy fine “ Natasha sighed, mentally preparing for the harm that may be caused. What harm would a small group of eleven year olds ( and one twelve year old ) do? 

A lot, turns out. 

After a couple of “ who do you like “ and “ I dare you to ring Ms Kennedy’s door “s, the group, well, Bucky came up with an “ amazing dare “ for Steve.  
“ I dare you “ he broke off laughing, “ I dare you...to eat thirty five diet pudding cups...in two hours “ he continued, a big smirk on his face. 

Steve yelled in disgust, whilst his friends broke off in more laughter. “ no way guys, I’d get sick all over Ms Romanoff’s nice couch “ with that, more laughter.  
“ mom won’t care, obviously. Buck and I will cycle over to the store, maybe they’ll have uh, thirty five diet pudding cups “ with that, she stood up, dragging a sniggering Bucky with her. 

“ Bruce you’re gonna have to kill me pal “ Steve sighed, bracing himself for the result. 

 

———————————————————————————————

The next morning, as the two boys cycled home ( Bucky borrowed Nat’s bike ), Bucky was still laughing about it. 

The previous night, Steve had somehow succeeded in completing the strange dare. But now, he felt very sick. 

“ Buck, just give it a rest “ Steve sighed, very tired of his best friends antics. He sighed with relief, as they drew closer to Steve’s house. 

As he drove in the gate, he heard Bucky calling out, a smirk in his tone; 

“ see ya later, diet pudding boy “ 

Steve, once again, groaned.


	2. Chapter II

Steve cringes as the shrill alarm intrudes his dreams. The small alarm clock sits on his bedside table, filling the room with unwanted noise. The boy turns over, trying to block the sun from burning his eyes. 

First day of middle school. You could say he was very much dreading it, but it was more Bucky on that end. Himself and Bruce had spent the past month convincing him that it’ll be fun, they’ll be more “ independent “, but he was having none of it.  
Natasha had been held back a year, so luckily she’d be joining them. 

Sarah came bustling into the room just then, interrupting his thoughts. She walked over to his window overlooking the garden, and pulled the curtains open, filling the small room with far too much brightness. 

“ it’s a brand new day, ooooh “ his mom sang, or, at least tried to. Steve groaned and threw a pillow at her, telling her that he’ll get ready soon. Or at least think about it. 

He forced himself out of his bed, and got dressed, before running down the steep stairs, to the smell of fresh pancakes. 

Maybe today will be good.

——————————————————————————————-

Steve watched the world go by, as he cycled to the new school. Fluffy white clouds blocked part of the sun from the worlds view, and plants rustled in the wind. A strangely nice day for September. If he was being honest, Steve was looking forward to this. He gets to see his friends again, everyday practically. 

He grinned as he saw his best friend stood by the gates of the stark building. Bucky spotted him immediately, smiling widely. The sun beamed on his face, tanned from the broad summer they had. His hair was in his eyes, which Steve laughed about. 

“ hey diet pudding boy, looking forward to the next three years of hell? “ Bucky grinned. Steve chained his bike up to the gates, before kicking a stone at Buckys leg. “ yeah actually, sorry I’m not as cool as you “ he said, smirking. 

“ hey! Just because I’m rebellious and cool, doesn’t mean I’m not looking forward to it...uh I guess “ the brunette retorted. Steve shook his head, knowing his friend was bluffing. Their discussion was cut off by a certain redhead speeding up to them on a skateboard, her hair freshly cut. 

“ right, you losers, let’s kill this switch “ Natasha said, as she flipped up her black skateboard and put it in her bag. She looked, as many people have said, effortlessly badass. She had recenty got her hair cut, and has gotten more into the darker shades in clothes. 

Bucky explained as they waited for Bruce, about how much he wanted to apply for the marines. Nat looked slightly impressed, but Steve felt fear strike in his heart, as he had heard, many times, about the amount of deaths the marines have faced. He imagined his best friend of six years, the cocky, ever smirking Bucky Barnes, dead, on the ground of some battle field. He’d die alone, without someone to hold him. Steve tried to shake off that image, and focus on his words. 

“ my dad thinks it’s a good idea...my mom not so much. I just want to be able to help the world, save someone “ Bucky continued, seeming serious about his plans, which scared the blonde even more. 

Just then, Bruce came running up to them, his brown hair a mess, clutching his space themed bag. He seemed all flustered, and explained how his dog, dodger, had gotten out, and he had to chase him down the street. The group laughed, and Steve temporarily forgot about Buckys plans to “ save the world “ 

——————————————————————————

Throughout the long day, Steve was bored out of his mind. Classes after classes, meeting new teachers and new schedules. Steve just wanted to see his friends, without being glared at for talking across the classroom. 

Finally, the last bell of the day rang shrilly across the whole building, due to the relieved sigh of many students. The blonde grabbed his bag and raced out of his classroom, to meet Bruce outside of his. 

“ so, Nat is thinking we should go to that movie that’s being played in the park tomorrow...as a way of celebrating the first day of middle school “ Bruce explained, as they bustled through the busy halls, pushing past others to get to their friends, waiting outside. “ or at least I think that’s what she said “ he added, seeming confused. 

“ sounds good, I’ll ask Nat about it “ Steve replied, laughing at Bruce’s confusion.  
Eventually the two boys found their friends, chatting around Steve’s bike. The weather had took a turn for the worst, and the the blonde sighed as he realized he hadn’t brought a coat. “ Bruce mentioned going to that movie thing tomorrow? “ he asked Natasha. The girl nodded, looking oddly excited for her usual self. 

“ yeah, they’re showing this French film called ‘ the dreamers ’...it looks really good “ Natasha smiled as she explained, seeming excited. Behind her, Bucky sighed dramatically, shaking his head. 

“ Nat...just no. It’s in French! No one understands French! “ he exclaimed.  
Steve shook his head, and laughed at his friends frustration. “ I think it’ll be fun...you’ll enjoy it buck “ he stated. Bucky grumbled in return, muttering a quiet fine. 

So it was set, they’d meet up after school tomorrow, and watch this obscure film in a language none of them understand

————————————————————————————————

The drive to the park was quick, as Steve was quite glad to be seeing his friends, yet again. Bucky was “ out sick “ during school, and Bruce and Nat weren’t in any of his classes that day. 

Sarah parked the car at the tree lined verge, and he muttered a quick thanks before kissing her on the cheek and opening the car door. The path leading into the vast park was lined with fairy lights of some kind, and he could hear some soft music playing from down the path. He dearly hoped it wouldn’t be a romantic film. 

Steve continued down the path, and was happy to see his friends lying on a couple of blankets, laughing their heads off to something. When aren’t they doing that? The three of them looked up as Steve walked off, all looking pleased to see him. 

“ great! Just on time “ Bruce exclaimed, as he always hated how Steve managed to be every time they went to the cinema. He sat down beside Bucky, who winked in response. “ is the movie just starting? “ the blonde asked trying not to think about his friend’s wink. 

He was silenced by the opening credits, answering his question. The movie continued, and Steve found that he enjoyed it very much. The topic was mostly romantic, as he feared, but it was also centered around political movement, which he was pleased with. 

Another feature with the movie was that he found he very much liked French accents. To his friend’s amusement, his fascination was centered around the character Théo. He gulped as he spotted him in the bath, as he spoke in his smooth accent. 

“ Steve! Earth to Steve! “ the blonde flinched as Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face. He laughed nervously as he realized they had been calling him. Bucky smirked, leaning in an inch closer and whispered “ you enjoying it, puddin? “.  
The blonde flushed, and quickly turned away as he heard his best friend laugh quietly. 

For the rest of the movie, Steve tried to not focus too much on the accents and Théo. 

Maybe French accents made him..think of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while, cause of exams, so soz lol
> 
> check out the film, it’s really good!
> 
> —
> 
> thanks for the kudos <3


	3. Chapter III

The rain was beating hard against the glass window of Steve’s living room. So much for hot summer weather. Luckily, he was safe inside with the warmth. Nat and Steve were having their monthly movie marathon, with popcorn and candy galore.   
When Natasha had first cycled up to their house, Steve’s mom had looked comically worried, as “ all that sugar can rot the teeth out of your head, kids! “. Natasha had just laughed, charming Sarah to let them eat it all. 

They had chosen Steve’s personal favorite movie franchise; The Hobbit. It would take them all day to watch the movies, but Steve didn’t care. More time to spend with his friend. 

They had pushed the two velvet couches that had occupied the room, together, and had thrown a few blankets over, to create a makeshift tent of sorts. Then, they had covered the ground with cushions, to lay on. Steve could safely say he was content at that moment. 

Halfway through the evening, the two friends found themselves arguing over whether Kili or Fili were the most attractive. Strangest argument, indeed. 

“ sorry, but have you sEEN FILI? “ Natasha yelled, throwing popcorn at her friend, laying beside her. The popcorn landed on Steve’s grey hoodie, and the boy picked it up, eating it. 

“ yes, unfortunately. But..he’s an absolute dick compared to his brother, like sERIOUSLY “ Steve retorted, seeming offended that his friend had even thought to compare the brothers together. 

The two kids continued their shouting match, until most of the popcorn had been flown around the dimly lit room. Once they had calmed down and un - paused the movie, Natasha lay down and quietly said; “ you just prefer Kili cause he reminds you of Bucky...” The girl had expected Steve not to hear, but the look on his face showed her that he had definitely heard.

Steve turned towards the screen, so his friend couldn’t see his pink flush go down his neck. He then turned towards her, and threw more popcorn at her. “ no.. “ Steve murmured. Then more popcorn. 

“ yEs “ Nat yelled, glee shown in her tanned face. “ yes! “. Then cue more popcorn and excited screaming. 

———————————————————————————————————

Later on, as the last few minutes of the ‘ The battle of the Five armies ‘ played, the group chat which consisted of their friends blew up. Apparently there were rumors for a party to be planned after the exams next year, the biggest party seen in the school. 

bucket:   
aight ladies we aRE GOING AND I D C if y’all don’t want to 

old man:   
Bucky we’ve talked about you addressing us in the “ y’all “ form.

bucket:   
nO We hAvenT 

bucket:   
also uhm can you not add a period after every sentence 

old man:  
It’s called grammar Bucky. 

david bowie:  
wait why’s my name bowie again??

bucket:   
BRUCIE 

bucket:  
cause of bowie’s *iconic* space songs 

ninja:   
okay first: 

old man:   
Oh no here comes Nat’s list. 

david bowie:  
oh dear 

ninja:   
1\. Bucky, we’re not going to that party   
2\. yes to David bowie   
3\. who’s hotter; kili or Fili? 

old man:   
NAT I SAID TO NOT BRING THEM INTO IT 

bucket:   
THORIN 

david bowie:   
hmmm Fili 

old man:  
nO KILI 

bucket:   
tbh, you’re hotter than both, puddin ;) 

old man:   
.......

david bowie:   
GET A ROOM 

*ninja has left the chat*

bucket:   
;)

bucket:   
WAIT NAT PLEASE THAT PARTY IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME GOING 

old man:   
Don’t be so dramatic James. 

bucket:   
Only for you puddin’

david bowie:  
sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, so this is a slightly shorter chapter than usual.   
> next chapter; ima introduce some new characters and yeah 
> 
> jolly good show


	4. chapter IV

The party was tonight, and they were already late. So very late. Bruce and Steve had decided on going shopping, for Natasha thought Steve would look great in a leather jacket. “ it will bring out your eyes Stevie “. So, now the two teenagers were rushing through the department store, holding Starbucks coffee cups and trying to not freak out. 

They had spent hours picking through jackets, finally choosing a dark leather biker jacket. “ Bruce...I’m not that tough...I can’t look like a ruddy biker “ to which Bruce just laughed. Then, they had bought coffee, coming back to buy the jacket. The clock was ticking to six thirty, and the party began at seven. They both still had to cycle up the steep hill to Bruce’s house, where his dad would drop them. 

Steve’s phone buzzed noisily in his jean pocket, and Steve sighed. Probably another text from Natasha, screaming at them to hurry up. With a glance at the screen, he was right. Bruce was ahead of him, trying to push his way though the middle aged moms called Karen, to find the exit. All Steve could hear was awful pop music being blared through cheap loudspeakers, and he prayed that the same music would not be played at the party tonight. 

Ten minutes later, Bruce had finally found the big doors to the safety of the outdoors. He called Steve over, and they ran to their bikes, throwing coffee cups into the trash. With twenty minutes to go, they sped up the hill, barely making it to Bruce’s house. His dad was by the garage, waiting for his son and Steve. The boys rushed inside the house, to put Steve’s jacket on and freshen up. 

————————————————————————————————————

They met Bucky and Nat in front of the house, ten minutes from Bruce’s house, so...they were late. Upon seeing them, Natasha gave a look of relief, but then ran over to yell at them for being late. 

“ boys!! TEN MINUTES LATE. tony will not be impressed “ she exclaims, in an annoyed tone. “ it’ll be fine Nat...you should have seen the queue in the store.. “ Steve yelled, amused at his friend’s anger. With that, Natasha looked at Steve and wolf whistled her approval on his jacket. She nudges Bucky, who had been looking at his phone the whole time. 

“ look at Stove, doesn’t he look like a snack “ Steve expected Bucky’s usual fake flirty demeanor, but instead Bucky blushed. BUCKY BARNES BLUSHED. The brunette roamed his eyes over Steve’s shoulders, and suddenly seems very...nervous? 

“ uh...yeah. Stevie you look...great “ Bucky said, quickly looking away, and heading into the large house behind them. Natasha smirked at Steve, Bruce wiggling his eyebrows. “ guys..really?! I hate you all “ Steve sighed, following Bucky in, trying to hide his bright red face. 

“ nO YOU DON’T “ Natasha shouted, followed by more groans. 

————————————————————————————————————

The group entered the dark living room of the house, and were immediately greeted by a charismatic dark haired boy. He smiled brightly, and introduced himself as Tony, the owner of the house, well, his parent’s house. Tony led them through to a couch, and then wandered off somewhere. 

“ this is...nice “ Natasha spoke up, looking around the dimly lit room. “ our first real teenage party! “ 

“ not that exciting Nat “ Bucky grinned. The brunette sat by a blue neon light on the floor. It made his hair a blue hue...it made Steve feel strange. He shook it off and checked his phone for any messages. Two from his mom, asking if he had arrived safely. 

“ we should play a game! “ Bruce sat up, excited. “ we can get others to join “ He looked around at the other teenagers just standing around. 

“ not truth or dare oh my god “ Steve whispered, worry visible on his face, flashbacks to a few years ago zoom through his mind. He sighs as he lies back into the couch, covering his face. His friends laugh at his actions, and move onto the ground to start a game. The blonde stays in his position, thinking about the lack of sleep he has gotten the last few days. 

Steve jolts up as he hears the shrill laughter of a certain red head, and he sits up to investigate. Bruce is shaking with laughter as Bucky is hiding his face from embarrassment. “ what happened?? “ Steve asked, chuckling. 

“ I was talking about the time Bucky chased his neighbor’s cat up the hill, then tripped over its tail “ Natsha giggled, smirking at Bucky. 

“ I was eIGHT NAT. EIGHT “ Bucky yelled, still red in the face. Three other people had joined the circle by now, and seemed amused by this quarrel. 

“ okay okay, let’s play “ Steve laughed, nerves already settled in his stomach.

———————————————————————————————————-

The game had spanned over two hours, and it was ten o’clock already. Tony had joined in within an hour of gameplay, and introduced a muscled blonde named Thor to the group. The game was exciting, thankfully it didn’t involve any certain pudding cups. 

The room was littered with cans of soda and pizza boxes. Steve sat by Natasha, who was in the middle of a great story about her summer in Ireland last year. She was liked by a lot of people in the room for she was one of the oldest in the room. Bruce was chatting away to Thor and Bucky had wandered off to find more soda. 

Shaking his head, Steve sat up and went to find his best friend. He wandered through long hallways, up some stairs, finally coming across the kitchen. Apparently the house was arranged weirdly, and the front door led to a strange open plan basement. 

The blonde opened the door to the brightly lit kitchen, and found Bucky sat up on the counter, piling chips into his mouth and talking adamantly to Tony. Two empty coke cans were beside him, and he had another open on his lap. Steve cleared his throat and gave a smile to Bucky, and nodded at Tony. 

“ hey, was looking for you dork “ Steve smiled, relieved to see his best friend was in safe hands. “ I was thinking about leaving around eleven..if you wanted to stay at mine “ 

Bucky visibly brightened up at Steve’s words, and nodded excitingly. Tony smirked in return. The trio chatted for a while, eating more chips, and Bucky was onto his seventh can of coke for today. He was very hyper. At ten past eleven, they started to walk down to say goodbye to the others. They would walk to Steve’s house. 

“ the boyfriends are leaving “ Tony announced, and Steve looked confused. Bucky went bright red and ducked his head. “ wait...who? “ Steve asked, still confused.  
“ you two? “ Tony replied, smirking. 

“ oh....uh...we’re not together. Just friends “ Steve replied, nudging Bucky to back him up. Everyone looked confused, except for Natasha, who fell over laughing. 

The two friends quickly ran out the door, not before Natasha hugged them and whispered in Steve’s ear, “ you sure about that “ before smirking and walking away. 

The pair walked home in silence, until they got to Steve’s house. Bucky seemed tired, but drunk on soda at the same time. He closed the door after Steve, and removed his shoes. Steve left to put on a movie, and Bucky quickly, and quietly whispered; 

“ you looked really hot in that jacket, puddin “ before he ran up the stairs, only to leave Steve internally screaming inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay finally the fourth chapter
> 
> whooooo
> 
> to keep y’all up to date, Steve, Bucky and Bruce are fourteen now, and Nat is fifteen 
> 
> ——
> 
> y’all won’t believe how many times I said tiny instead of tony lmaooo
> 
> —


	5. chapter V

It was the night of Steve’s birthday, which unfortunately was on the 4th of July, which his friends loved to harass him about. The day was spent with his family, sightseeing with his mother and aunt, who flew into brooklyn for the occasion. His friends promised they would have a gathering as Tony’s house, soon when his parents leave for their next business trip. 

So Steve spent his fifteenth birthday walking around New York, listening to his mother and aunt chat about people he hardly knew, and ate far too much chocolate cake. It was late at night when he arrived home, his mother going to sleep straight away, and his aunt in the guest room. Steve sighed as he flopped on his bed, leaning over to his bed side table to grab his brand new iPhone. His face was illumined in the darkness, as his phone vibrated continuously with messages form his friends. Natasha was screaming about how good her present is going to be, Bruce was arguing with Tony about party plans in the group chat, and Bucky was sending videos of himself singing happy birthday. 

Steve chuckled, his heart warm as he replied to his friends. He felt so very lucky with his friends. The boy stood up, and closed his curtains, taking off his shirt and wearing pj bottoms to bed. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, noticing how much he had changed over the last few years. His chest had become more buff, his arms more toned. His jawline had tightened, and he looked far more mature than he had before. 

He walked back into his room, deciding to watch videos on his laptop some time before he fell asleep. An hour passed, and Steve was startled by a sound by his window. He strained his ears to hear a faint knocking on his windowpane. He felt slightly scared as he padded over to the window, to throw back the black curtains. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and was taken aback by the image of his best friend sitting on his small roof, that went over the kitchen. Bucky was sitting there, smiling smugly as he took in his friend’s reaction. 

Steve opened the pane quickly, shock coursing through his body. He let Bucky in through the window, as the aforementioned boy fell through the window, and ended up screaming laughing on his clean white carpet. 

“ buck-bucky??! “ Steve questioned, still confused but also on the verge of a laughing fit. “ oh you should’ve seen your FACE Steve!! “ Bucky wheezed, still rolling on the floor. 

Steve watched his friend as he was lying there, and took in his features. His best friend had grown his hair slightly over the summer, now it was fluffy and reached beyond his ears. His usual bright blue eyes were scrunched up in joy, that the blonde had caused. His heart fluttered as he thought of Bucky laughing all because of him. 

“ wanna explain why you’re here, buck? “ Steve managed to say, now chuckling softly to himself. 

“ why yes, I do “ Bucky announced, as he finally stopped his hysterical laughter, and stood up. He stood slightly shorter than Steve, much to the blondes joy. “ you see, there’s fireworks down by the harbor, specially for your birthday puddin!! “ 

Steve’s house was located quite near the harbor, only about fifteen minutes away, so they would be able to see the fireworks from his window. He snorted though, shaking his head at the brunette. 

“ dude, they’re for 4th of July, obviously “ Steve said, humor in his tone. Bucky looked at him, and mocked a sad expression. He then groaned, and flopped on Steve’s bed. “ okay fineee, but can we still see em’? “ he begged, widening his eyes childishly. 

“ Bucky....its 1 a.m! We can’t ju- “ the blonde started to complain, but was cut off by Bucky desperately trying to fake cry. Steve shook his head, and muttered a quiet fine. Secretly, he was glad that they were going to watch them, wanting to spend more time with his best friend. 

“ yAYYY “ 

—————————————————————————————————

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were sat side by side, on a blanket placed on the small roof by Steve’s window. The sun had gone down completely, and the only light they got was from the moon high up in the inky sky. 

Bucky was lying down, peacefully listening to soft tunes from Steve’s phone. The fireworks were due any minute, and Steve could see the crowd settled down by the harbor to see such a spectacle. 

The blonde wore a tank top, that suited his muscles well. He sighed contentedly, as he glanced at his best friend lying down beside him. For the second time that day, he looked over the boy’s features, the eyes that were fixed on the sky above them, and the pale lips that were curved in a slight smile. Steve was interrupted by the fizz of the first firework shooting up in the sky, followed by cheers from the crowd. 

Steve lay down the way Bucky lay, and watched in wonder as the dark sky was painted by bright spreads of colour. They twirled over the sky, in cartwheels and explosions. Bucky sighed in wonder, looking over to his friend for his approval.   
The music, psychedelic rock, swirled through the cool summers evening, and reached up to dance with the lights in the sky. 

A few minutes into the show, Bucky reached across the blanket and shifted his hand into Steve’s, squeezing it as he held onto it. The blonde blushed slightly, and his heart hammered against his chest. He held on to his friend, almost scared to let him go. The fireworks continued, light shining onto the boys faces. They lay in silence for the remains of the show, music shifting through the open space. Once the show ended, the last huge firework exploded as Bucky sat up, still holding onto Steve’s hand, as he kissed him on the nose. 

“ happy birthday puddin “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for abandoning this for like a month, been very busy for a while
> 
> —
> 
> I’m actually very happy with this! It’s actually okay 
> 
> —


End file.
